


11/River Valentine's

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Valentine's Fics [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Valentines, river highjacks the scanner screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: River decides she wants a Valentine's date.





	

H E L L O S W E E T I E!  
"River?" The Doctor asked the scanner screen in which the words had appeared.  
V A L E N T I N S?  
"What?" The Doctor asked, checking his watch. "It's not Valentine's Day."  
T I M E M A C H I N E  
"Right," The Doctor said, nodding. "How are you doing this?"  
N O T I M E  
"No time?" The Doctor asked, his brow scrunched in confusion. "Why not?"  
J A C K  
"Jack?" The Doctor frowned. "Captain Jack Harkness? What about him?"  
"Hello sweetie," River said from the door of the TARDIS, as she tugged off her coat.  
"What was all that about?" The Doctor asked, not at all surprised to see her there.  
"Jack wanted his Vortex Manipulator back," River said. "So Valentine's?"  
“Where shall we go?” The Doctor said in lieu of and answer.  
“Well, there’s always Asgard,” River said, as she walked up to the console.


End file.
